Un Príncipe perfecto
by ClaauRR
Summary: Ambientado el el siglo XIX. Reneé Swan está desesperada por encontrarle marido a su hija Isabella. Tendrá su gran oportunidad en el Rose Ball, gran fiesta a la que asisten los mayores de la realeza. Podrá Isabella encontrar a su príncipe perfecto?
1. Invasión

**Un Príncipe Perfecto**

**Invasión**

"_Y otra vez estaba aquí, inmersa en sueño vacío…_

_Sí, un sueño._

_Es como una de esas veces que estás soñando, y te das cuenta de ello. Por mi parte, lo descubro porque todo es hermoso, irrealmente hermoso._

_Aún así, no quisiera despertar._

_Parecerá patético e ilógico, ya que después de todo resulta… ¿vacío? Si, esa es la palabra._

_Un sueño vacío._

_Pero a mi no me importa. Podría pasar años inconsciente y sumersa en este abismo de oscuridad y hermosura, y seguiría sin importarme. Jamás dejaría de importarme vivir en este mundo._

_MI mundo._

_Esta creación que no puede ser invadida. Aunque después de todo, ¿qué es en realidad una invasión? Si lo describiéramos como una irrupción a un espacio privado, entonces supongo que…"_

-¡Isabella!-

"… _sí, podría ser invadida"_

" _Y justo en esta _invasión_ es donde me doy cuenta que existe una realidad._

_Una realidad de la que no _quiero _ser consciente; de la que quisiera desaparecer por completo y no volver a tener noticia de ella. No obstante, debo aceptar esta realidad._

_MI realidad…"_

Isabella Swan Florit, una joven dama con mucho potencial artístico y literario, es una joven dama que ha sido víctima de una "invasión".

Esta chica de 17 años, poseía una cabellera castaña hasta media espalda siempre acomodado en ondulaciones. Tenía unos ojos de un café chocolatoso que podrían atraer a cualquiera. Era alta, mucho más que el promedio de las chicas de su edad, lo cual agradecía infinitamente, ya que su madre le prohibía usar tacones; más que una prohibición, era una gratificación para la chica. Tenía un buen cuerpo, un poco delgado para su madre, que le decía que así no llenaría los vestidos con las "medidas perfectas"

La joven Isabella, lentamente iba abriendo los ojos. Cuando terminó de desperezarse vio al invasor que tanto odió segundos atrás… ese invasor que era mejor conocido para Isabella como "madre".

No obstante la castaña no usaba ese término con ella.

Amelie Reneé Florit era la gran reina de Imperio francés, motivo por el cual Isabella no debía "igualarse", sino que se refería con sumo respeto. En ocasiones.

La reina Reneé era hermosa si la veías con naturalidad; de ella el cabello y altura de su hija, sólo que sus ojos eran más claros, pero aún así, hermosos. Claro que nadie lograba ver esos atributos naturales, debido al exceso de maquillaje y a los trajes exuberantes.

A pesar de toda le belleza escondida que lograra tener la reina, Isabella le tenía cierto desagrado, producida por todas aquellas irrupciones o _invasiones_ a sus meditaciones.

- Pero ¿por qué aún estás en cama? ¿Aún no han venido a arreglarte? ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Madeleine!- La reina solía ser muy gritona si de la princesa se hablaba. No podía concebir que fuera tan… "bárbara e imprudente" como ella solía decir.

La sirvienta principal de la princesa, Madeleine, llegó muy apurada, al encontrarse con la reina se inclinó y después se dispuso a vestir a la menor.

-Puedo vestirme sola- renegó Isabella ante la acción que estaba realizando su sirvienta.

-Puedes, más no debes. Eres de la realeza, además, para eso sirven las sirvientas- agregó esto último con una mirada desdeñosa a la apurada Madeleine.- ¿Y por qué no estás aprendiendo a tejer? Así nunca complacerás a tu esposo.- este es un comentario que de ninguna manera Isabella pasaría por alto.

-En primera, todavía no estoy casada; y en segunda, ¿para qué aprender? Después de todo para eso están las sirvientas.- Agregó con una sonrisa burlona asomándose por su cara. La reina salió de la habitación, no sin antes dedicar una irada de reproche a su hija.

Isabella podría mostrarse así ante su madre, después de todo quién más para hacerla enojar. Pero detrás de esa sarcástica e irónica máscara utilizada con la reina, Isabella en realidad era una chica tímida que se inmovilizaba al primer contacto social.

El día iba transcurriendo con normalidad; todo iba bien, hasta que se escuchó un carruaje arribando al castillo. Uno de los sirvientes fue a recibir y…

-¡Isabella!- otra invasión…


	2. Invitación y llegada a los prejuicios

**Invitación y llegada a los Prejuicios**

"_Buen peregrino, ofendéis a vuestra mano, que no ha mostrado en esto más que un respeto del todo decoroso; porque los santos tiene manos que las de los peregrinos pueden tocar, y unir las manos es el beso del piadoso viajero en tierra santa…"_

-¡Oh! Esto es tan hermoso…-

Isabella, o Bella como ella prefería, yacía absorta en su grata lectura. La castaña estaba citando en su mente aquellas líneas llenas de pensamientos que tanto le agradaban; ella podría llegar a decir que idolatraba en cierta forma a Shakespeare.

Y si no es gracias a él, ¿de dónde podría la princesa sacar pensamientos tan profundos?

Isabella estaba tan ensimismada en su lectura acompañada de sus pensamientos, que no escuchó el carruaje, ni la gran puerta; de lo que si se dio cuenta fue de…

-Isabella!- _"¡Oh! No otra vez…"_

La reina Reneé, seguida por sirvientes y sastres, iba casi corriendo hacia la habitación de su hija. Al llegar, no tomó ninguna consideración de su puesto y abrió deliberadamente la enorme puerta de mármol frente a ella.

-¡Hija levántate! – Reneé se veía tan… ¿Eufórica? Sí, tal vez sea eso. Bella se levantó con desgana del escritorio en el que se encontraba con su lectura tan fascinante. Al levantarse dio un pequeño inclino ante la reina, ya que se encontraban varias personas más presentes. -¡Hija! ¡Ha llegado la oportunidad de tu vida! Te han invitado al ¡_Roseball _de este año!

"_¡Oh! Genial, la oportunidad que esperaba. ¡Es mi deseo hecho realidad! Nótese el sarcasmo."_

-Este año el _Roseball _Se celebrará en La casa Cullen, la invitación ha llegado hace unos instantes. La verdad es que no esperaba que nos invitara, además de la lejanía de nuestros países, está tu pequeño incidente con el duque Collins, me hiciste pasar una vergüenza…- _"Bla, bla, bla… Odio cuando empieza con lo de ese tal Michael… La verdad ¡ni me agradaba! Bueno supongo que tendré que hacer mi mejor cara de felicidad para que no piense que estoy divagando." _-Tenemos mucho que hacer si queremos que todo este listo para este mismo fin de semana. Lástima que la invitación haya llegado tarde y no dispongamos de mucho tiempo…- _"En serio que no logro poner atención; trato, pero es imposible. "_

Reneé siguió balbuceando un rato más acerca de lo que ella creía necesario para poder estar presentables en la fiesta; necesitarían vestidos nuevos, pensar que sirvientes es recomendable llevar, y un sinfín de cosas que a la princesa la traían sin cuidado. La verdad a Bella no le importaba mucho. El vestido que pudiera llevar no lo tomaba en cuenta en lo más mínimo. Lo que le preocupaba es que Roseball era un baile, eso significaba que debía bailar. Bailar e Isabella Swan eran completamente incompatibles, era como querer juntar agua con aceite, imposible.

Aún recordaba todos los momentos vergonzosos que pasó en antiguos bailes, cuando su madre recién pensó que era hora que Bella se presentara como debutante ante la sociedad.

Según lo dicho por la reina, el baile sería donde los Cullen, en Inglaterra. Los Cullen era una de las familias más poderosas, y si podías engancharte a uno de los jóvenes príncipes, tenías la vida asegurada de por vida. Eran de lo más influyentes en todo reino, con excepción de Italia y Francia, y por eso cada princesa, duquesa o cualquier dama de alta sociedad, se moría por siquiera asistir a uno de sus muchos bailes anuales.

Isabella no los conocía, los había escuchado nombrar un millar de veces por su madre, pero jamás tuvo el mínimo interés. Sabía que eran 3 hijos, pero ni su edad quiso averiguar. La mansión Cullen, era sin duda la más grande en toda Europa, y se decía que ellos daban las mejores fiestas y bailes con todo lujo. Bella pensaba que esto era un total desperdicio. ¿Por qué hacer millares de bailes cuando hay tanta gente en su reino que no tienen ni donde caer muertos? Este pensamiento es el que siempre tenía presente la princesa Swan al oír mencionar a tan famosa y aclamada familia. Por fin tendría el "gusto" de conocerlos y tal vez cruzar una que otra palabra de mejora hacia alguno.

Según Ángela, duquesa y amiga de Isabella, los príncipes no estaban nada mal. Y la reina Esme era de las más hogareñas y amigables personas que existen en el mundo; el rey Carlisle tampoco se quedaba atrás, era guapo, elegante y muy educado. Según las declaraciones de Ángela, los Cullen serían la familia perfecta, pero Isabella no las tomaba en cuenta debido a sus prejuicios.

Los días pasaban y el momento de la partida de los Swan se acercaba aún más rápido de lo que cualquiera pudo haber pensado. Ya todo estaba casi terminado y la reina cada vez se veía más ansiosa. El rey Swan apenas la soportaba y no le prestaba mucha atención cuando se ponía a decirle todo detalle de lo que tenía preparado.

El viernes llegó y con él, el día de la partida hacia Inglaterra. Salieron a primera hora para que pudieran llegar en la noche. El inicio de la fiesta sería el sábado, así que para entonces deberían estar allá descansados. Isabella trataba de poner su mejor cara pero simplemente no le agradaban ni los bailes ni los viajes en barco. Aún así, se subió al dichoso transporte y se fue a su camarote a leer "Orgullo y Prejuicio".

El viaje sucedió sin ningún inconveniente y ya estaban llegando a su destino. De entrada, el puerto en el que los recibieron era muy ostentoso, cosa que desagradó a Bella.

Anduvieron unos minutos por el centro de aquella ciudad y llegaron a una senda, muy agradable por cierto, que daba directamente e la gran mansión. A lo lejos se veía alzarse un majestuoso edificio con largas torres.

Al acercarse aún más, precisaron la majestuosa mansión plantada frente a ellos. Tenía 4 torres situadas a cada esquina del muy prismático edificio. Se debía travesar un pequeño río antes de llegar a las inmensas puertas alzadas al frente de tan grande lugar.

Inmediatamente un par de sirvientes se acercaron a ayudar a los otros sirvientes llevados por los Swan a sacar todo equipaje.

Se adentraron, la reina Swan se maravilló con todos los lujos existentes en aquella entrada, Bella se quedó mirando con gesto ausente cada detalle.

La guiaron a unas habitaciones y le indicaron cuál sería la suya. Dio muy humildemente las gracias y entró a aquel aposento al que pertenecería por una larga semana. En verdad era muy lindo, era sencillo, justo como a la castaña le gustaba. Tenía una amplia cama en el centro y un par de muebles a cada lado de ésta. Lo que más le gustó fue un pequeño balcón, se acercó a él y de primera vio el lado opuesto del castillo _(N/A: es un castillo cuadrangular con un jardín al centro ¿se entiende?)_, pero vislumbró un par de árboles alzarse a una esquina del hermoso y enorme jardín. _"Ahí es donde me escaparé un rato"_

Estaba contemplando aquella habitación cuando recordó que su madre le había advertido que debía arreglarse para poder presentarla a la familia Cullen.

Estaba terminándose de arreglar cuando escuchó unos nudillos tocando a su puerta, se acercó y entreabrió aquella gran puerta de madera fina y se encontró a…


	3. La pequeña

**Hola! Lamento el retraso, pero he estado un poco atareada, además de que estar enojada siempre es un bloqueo mental para este tipo de historias.  
Los personajes, en su mayoría, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía, con quizá un poco de ayuda.**

**La pequeña**

Estaba terminándose de arreglar cuando escuchó unos nudillos tocando a su puerta, se acercó y entreabrió aquella gran puerta de madera fina y encontró a una sirvienta inclinada.

-Disculpe la intromisión princesa Swan, pero la reina Swan me ordenó avisarle que no la verá sino hasta la cena con los Cullen, pero que tal vez pase a visitarla antes para aprobar su vestimenta.- La sirvienta siempre se encontraba con la mirada baja y no se atrevía a siquiera mirar a la princesa.

-Gracias, puedes retirarte.-Respondió la aludida y la sirvienta realizó un leve inclino ante la princesa y se retiró con paso presuroso.

_"Bien, eso me deja tiempo para ir a dar un pequeño paseo"_

Isabella cogió un libro y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación. Enseguida caminó hacia donde ella creía se encontraba el paso al patio central. Desafortunadamente tomo un pasillo erróneo y terminó en el ala opuesta a donde ella se hospedaba. Un par de personas se le quedaron mirando de una mala manera, definitivamente la princesa Swan no encajaba muy bien ahí.

Después de 25 min de pasillos, puertas y ayuda de un par de sirvientes, la princesa logró llegar a su inicial destino. Divisó un gran árbol frondoso, anteriormente visualizado desde su balcón, y se sentó en una gigante rama de éste.

-Creo que no deberías sentarte ahí- se escuchó una voz aguda, pero melodiosa. Isabella volteó y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes cargados con energía y curiosidad.

-¡Oh! Disculpe, no sabía que estaba prohibido. - La princesa se levantó con poca elegancia y sacudió un poco su vestido.

-No lo está, lo decía porque tu vestido se puede ensuciar.- La princesa miró bien su interlocutora. Era muy pequeña y de facciones muy finas; aún no estaban muy marcadas, por lo que ella debía tener no más de 17 años. Tenía un cabello color ébano muy corto, con las puntas por doquier. Era una chica muy delgada, pero aún así se veía toda una reina. Seguro era de realeza, no cualquiera tienen tanta gracia y belleza.

-Oh…- Fue lo único que logró decir. En ese momento la princesa soltó una risilla y se sentó en la rama en la que hacía poco tiempo se encontraba Isabella. Ésta también sonrió y se sentó junto a su acompañante.

-Y cuéntame señorita, ¡de dónde vienes?- Isabella se sorprendió de aquella manera de hablar a lo que parecía una desconocida, la pequeña se dio cuenta del gesto y volvió a sonreír.- Disculpa si te hablo de esta manera, es sólo que para mí no existen distinciones de _nobleza_. Para mí, una persona es una persona, y vale por cómo es y no de dónde viene. Pero si te desagrada, podría…

-No, está bien, sólo pensé que aquí todos eran de esos de "No me hables si no eres un rey".-Dicho esto Isabella y la pequeña rieron.

-Entonces, no debería toparte con Rosalie Hale…- Mencionó la pequeña.

-¿Quién?-

-Rosalie, es de la familia de los Hale, los reyes de España. Ella es una buena persona, si le caes bien, pero por lo general trata mal a "los que no son de su altura".-La pequeña parecía ser una persona muy agradable y por lo visto no discriminaba.

- Y bien, ¿tú quién eres?- volvió a inquirir la pequeña.

-Soy Isabella Swan de Francia, mis padres son reyes de ahí, sólo por eso logré que me invitaran.-Isabella rio sin humor.- Por cierto, ¿tú que sabes de los que viven aquí?

-Mmm… Pues algo, se que son los Cullen, que son dos príncipes y la menor es princesa, yo creo que lo que todo el mundo sabe. Eso sí, son muy amables y considerados con los menos desafortunados.

-Si claro- Isabella lo soltó sin intención, pero ya lo había dicho; además, si era lo que pensaba, ¿por qué ocultarlo?- Es decir, ¿viste el pueblo antes de llegar aquí? Hay tanta pobreza. ¿Has visto el castillo? Tiene millones de lujos innecesarios, todo lo que gastan en ellos mismos deberían utilizarlo en las personas que no tienen ni donde caerse muertos.

-¿Ah si? Pues yo opino que hacen todo lo que pueden, y tal vez los lujos no sean culpa suya; es decir, ha habido reinos anteriores al del rey Carlisle.

-Pues para mí, siguen siendo gente insensible, que no saben lo que pasa a su alrededor.- La pequeña empezó a ver a Isabella con el ceño fruncido, pero de pronto se relajó.

-Bueno, si eso es lo que piensas, yo no me puedo meter. Nos vemos Bella, ¿Puedo llamarte así cierto?- La princesa asintió.

-Gracias… ¿cómo dijiste que era tu nombre?- Isabella se había dado cuenta que no recordaba el nombre de aquella persona con la que había estado charlando.

-No lo dije, Mi nombre es Alice. Alice Cullen-

**Muy corto, lo sé, pero en verdad que la cabeza no me da para buenos comentarios...  
De ahí mis otros dos fics: Feliz cumpleaños Alice y Simplemente no puedo.  
Pliss pasen a leerlos! Gracias a todos los que leen, y muchas más gracias a los que dejan review!  
El próximo capítulo se llamará _Orgullo y Prejuicio_. Si lo sé, utilicé ya prejuicio en un título, pero no puedo evitarlo, me agrada la palabra xD**

**REVIEWS!**


	4. Orgullo y Prejuicio

**Hey! Aquí con otra actualización! Plz no me maten x no haber subido antes! Es qe se cruzó mi cumple y 1000 cosas y no lo había podido terminar! Espero les guste!**

Twilight NO me pertenece. Este capítulo contiene una escena del fascinante libro _Orgullo y Prejuicio_, yo le hice unos pequeños cambios. Este libro pertenece a la maravillosa Jane Austen!

**Orgullo y Prejuicio**

-Alice Cullen- Bella no daba crédito al nombre escuchado. Ella que tanto había criticado a los Cullen minutos atrás y estaba frente a una. En verdad necesitaría millones de ruegos hacia la pequeña para que la perdonara y no dijera nada de lo sucedido.

Alice se levantó suave y delicadamente del árbol y así como llegó, se fue. La princesa castaña seguía en su deslumbramiento, por lo cual no pudo pedir disculpa alguna a la jovencita. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba oscureciendo, lo que significaba que debía regresar a su habitación para arreglarse debido a la cena esa misma noche.

Bella, después de volverse a perder, llegó a su gran habitación. Tuvo suerte de que su madre todavía no hubiera llegado, sino, hubiera tenido que pasar la siguiente hora entre sirvientes que la arreglen y gritos de su madre. Ahora, sólo tendría lo primero.

Y como lo pensó, la siguiente hora estuvo rodeada de sirvientes que la bañaran, la vistieran, la peinaran, etcétera. Cuando terminaron con ella, la reino dio su aprobación. Dijo que era exactamente lo que Bella necesitaba, algo elegante, pero no muy de gala. Después de todo, sólo era una cena de presentación. _"Como si de verdad pensara eso…" _pensó la princesa. Obviamente su madre, la reina, si iba exageradamente arreglada, pero según ella, era lo necesario.

Así pues, las damas se dirigieron al gran comedor, dirigidas por uno de los sirvientes. El rey, ya estaría allí.

Bajaron unas cuantas escaleras, caminaron un par de pasillos, subieron unos cuantos escalones, otro par de pasillos, y por fin llegaron ante las puertas de lo que era el gran comedor. Abrieron las puertas y entraron.

El comedor era exactamente como toda la mansión, lujoso. Muchos acabados en oro y plata, grandes candelabros, inmensos ventanales, etcétera. Pero Bella ya no criticaría más a aquella familia. Bueno, intentaría ya no hacerlo.

Había presentes varias personas. Los que debía ser el rey y la reina estaban al fondo del salón en una mesa grande perfectamente adornada. Él era muy bien parecido, tenía el cabello rubio perfectamente peinado. Tenía ojos azules muy brillantes y en su cara había un semblante serio pero a la vez agradable. Ella era muy linda. Tenía un cabello color caramelo agarrado en un sencillo y elegante moño. Sus ojos color verde claro tenían un destello adorable. En la cara mantenía una sonrisa delicada que se veía sincera.

Al otro lado del salón había un pequeño grupo de chicos. Ahí se encontraba la pequeña Alice, tan sonriente. A su lado se encontraba un chico increíblemente grande. Tenía cabello oscuro muy corto y ojos grises. También se encontraba una chica rubia despampanante. Tenía el cabello muy largo acomodado en perfectos caireles; unos ojos azules profundos con una mirada que mataría a cualquiera; una belleza superior a cualquier mujer que hubiera visto en el mundo. Con sólo estar en la misma habitación que ella, su autoestima cayó por los suelos. En ese pequeño grupo también se encontraba un joven que parecía ser muy reservado, poseía un cabello rubio ondulado, un poco largo; tenía unos ojos iguales a los de la chica rubia, sólo que sin la profundidad de ésta. Po último, divisó a un perfecto Adonis. Un chico alto de buena musculatura; cabello cobrizo perfectamente despeinado; ojos esmeralda brillantes; en verdad si podría pasar por un dios griego. El chico sería perfecto si no tuviera cara de estar retenido contra su voluntad en aquel lugar. Aún así, era brillante.

En la habitación se encontraban otras personas más, mayores, por lo que Bella no les tomó mucha importancia. Todos muy elegantes y con cara de aburrimiento.

-¡Princesa Bella!- Alice se acercó a la castaña, la tomó por un brazo y se iba acercando al pequeño grupo, en eso se acercó rápidamente la reina Swan

-Isabella, ¿cómo es que conoces a la princesa Cullen?- preguntó la reina con una sonrisa nerviosa. La aludida no sabía que debía responder, si le decía la verdad seguramente terminaría siendo humillada y regañada.

-Si disculpa la intromisión, reina Swan- Alice se dirigió hacia la reina y realizó un leve inclino. –Yo misma fui a presentarme ante la princesa- La reina escuchó las palabras dichas sin entender por qué la pequeña Cullen acudiría con su hija, volteó a ver a la reina Cullen esperando un gesto de desaprobación, pero por lo visto no le importó que su hija hiciera tal acto. Bella agradeció mentalmente las palabras de Alice, así se salvaría de una inexistente explicación.

La reina no dijo nada más y se alejó rápidamente. La pequeña Cullen siguió guiando a Bella hacia donde estaban los otros jóvenes.

-Chicos ella es Bella, la conocí hoy en el jardín- Los demás la voltearon a ver. El chico grandulón le dedicó una gran sonrisa y le tendió la mano. –Él es Emmett, mi hermano mayor- dijo Alice refiriéndose al chico frente a él. Ella, muy tímidamente, le estrechó la mano. –Ella es Rosalie Hale, princesa de Suiza.- anunció señalando a la hermosa rubia. Ésta la miró de una forma extraña, como si le quisiera dar la bienvenida pero no estuviera muy segura. No se saludaron más. –Él es Jasper Hale, príncipe heredero de Suiza.- volteó a ver al chico rubio. Éste hizo una pequeña reverencia, la cual Isabella devolvió. –Y él es mi hermano Edward, es menor que Em- el chico cobrizo tomó la mano de Bella y le dio un ligero beso haciendo que Bella se pusiera de todos los colores.

Después de las presentaciones, les indicaron sus lugares y se sentaron a cenar. Afortunadamente, Bella no se sentó muy cerca de su madre, debido a las reglas de asientos de reyes a la cabeza de la mesa. En cambio, su asiento estaba precedido por de Alice, lo cual agradeció internamente.

La cena transcurrió sin percance alguno y después pasaron a un salón que, según un par de sirvientes, era para tomar el té. A Isabella le pareció grande, pero ya no diría palabra acerca del castillo.

A la reina Swan se le ocurrió la "maravillosa" idea de que bailaran un poco. La reina Cullen apoyó lo dicho y llamaron a unos cuantos músicos. Minutos después una melodía comenzó a sonar y algunos empezaron a bailar. Bella decidió apartarse un poco y fue detrás de unas escaleras esperando que nadie la viera.

-Edward no deberías amargarte hermano, baila un poco- Bella empezó a escuchar una conversación, pero al no poderse mover porque la descubrirían, no pudo hacer nada más que continuar oyendo aquellas palabras de, lo que parecía ser, el joven Emmett.

-¡No lo haré! Sabes lo mucho que lo detesto a no ser que me atraiga particularmente mi pareja. En una reunión como esta me parecería insoportable.-

-No te muestres tan desdeñoso, a este baile acudieron algunas bellezas.-

-Te informo que estás bailando con la única mujer particularmente hermosa.- Repuso Edward volteando a ver a la princesa Rosalie.

El joven Emmett siguió la mirada de su hermano hasta llegar a la mencionada. –Si, es la criatura más bella que he visto jamás. Pero la chica que Alice nos presentó tiene belleza.

-¿A quién te refieres? A cierto, la chica Swan. Si es linda, pero no lo suficientemente hermosa para tentarme; y por ahora no estoy de humor para conceder importancia a muchachas que desdeñan a los hombres. Mejor vuelve con tu pareja que en verdad estás perdiendo el tiempo conmigo.

"_¿Lo suficientemente hermosa para tentarlo? ¡Quien se cree que es! Ni que me interesara, no bailaría con el por todos los reinos del mundo, mucho menos por sólo Inglaterra" _El comentario dicho por Edward en verdad prendió la ira de Bella. Es decir, su orgullo había sido golpeado varias veces debido a su torpeza, pero esto era diferente. El ni siquiera la conocía.

Después de varios minutos y de cerciorarse que nadie estaba cerca, la princesa decidió salir de su escondite. Caminó hacia donde la mayoría de las personas se encontraban y pronto la pequeña Alice se acercó a bombardear a Bella.

-¿Pero donde estabas? ¿Con quien has bailado?¿Te ha interesado uno de los príncipes o prefieres esperarte a verlos a todos mañana?- La pequeña en serio que te tenía una gran boca. Era muy amable por supuesto, pero Bella preferiría que no hiciera tantas preguntas, menos a la vez.

-Princesa Alice, lamento interrumpirte pero no creo que tus preguntas tengan fin. No he bailado con nadie y no he puesto atención suficiente como para que alguien me atraiga.- Bella trató de cortarla cortésmente, Alice sólo la miró con el ceño fruncido durante unos segundos antes de que su cara cambiara a una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces mañana verás a todos, bueno a los más importantes. Ahí es donde deberás poner atención y ver quien te gusta. Puedo presentarte algunos príncipes, condes y duques. Tal vez de guste el chico Black o el chico Yorkie. O pudiera ser alguno de los Vulturi, esa familia es grande.- Alice hablaba más para sí que para Bella, la cual no conocía a ninguno de los mencionados; o si los conocía no les daba importancia o no los recordaba.

Después de despedirse con suma cordialidad, los Swan se retiraron. Reneé, para variar, hablaba de la cena y reprendió a Bella por no haber bailado. Ella se excusó diciendo que se sentía mal. La reina dijo que entonces los bailes se los tendría que cobrar mañana, en el baile. Bella no quería ni pensar en ello. Sería un verdadero fastidio.

** no me gustó mucho... Pero es una idea de lo que tenía en la cabeza xDD**

**El proximo capi tiene una escene que, particularmente para mi, me agradó!  
Solo les adelanto que es con el gran lobo Jacob!**

**REVIEWS??**


	5. Si ayer estaba muriendo

**Yay! Actualicé rápido! Ya había escrito el capi pero se borró TToTT Lo tuve que volver a empezar. Me había gustado más el otro pero espero y este sea de su agrado.  
Twilight definitivamente no es mío!! Puede contener alguna alusión a _Orgullo y prejuicio_ de Jane Austen**

"**Si ayer estaba muriendo, ésto es el infierno"**

Bella trató de levantarse lo más tarde posible. Lo más seguro es que en cuanto viera a Reneé empezaría darle una extensa charla acerca de cómo debía comportarse en la noche.

La mañana transcurrió de forma normal. Bella, afortunadamente, no se había cruzado con nadie más que con Jasper, quien le dirigió un breve saludo.

Pasadas las 17 hrs. Reneé llegó a la habitación de Bella haciendo un completo relajo acerca de por qué aún no estaba bañada y con ese andrajoso vestido, etcétera. Claramente a Bella le importaba en lo más mínimo cómo se veía, pero esta vez era diferente. Se propuso verse lo "suficientemente hermosa" para que Edward se fijara en ella. No porque le interesara, sino para que viera que clase de chica podría ser.

Al cabo de 2 horas y de incesantes pruebas de vestuario y peinado, la princesa Swan estaba lista para el baile. No estaba exageradamente arreglada, pero la simpleza y naturalidad la hacía ver especialmente bella. Llevaba un vestido azul sin muchos adornos y su peinado era una coleta alta hecha de rizos. Se veía linda, pero jamás competiría contra Alice, y mucho menos contra Rosalie.

Llegó un sirviente, el cual los dirigiría hacia el gran salón. Llegaron hasta las inmensas puertas de mármol y éstas se fueron abriendo poco a poco.

"_Si ayer me estaba muriendo esto es el infierno"_

De primera vista el salón era grande, pero si lo veías con atención era un abismal sin fondo. Todo estaba minuciosamente adornado, desde las ventanas hasta las personas que se encontraban ahí. Al centro ya se encontraban varias personas bailando una tenue melodía que Isabella no conocía.

A lo lejos logró divisar a Edward. Estaba especialmente guapo Llevaba un traje oscuro y no sería Edward si no llevara su cabello perfectamente despeinado. Ella se acercaría sutilmente a él y le haría ver que podía ser tan hermosa como quisiera. Se iba aproximando a su objetivo cuando de pronto se cruzó la joven Hale. Estaba tan radiante y hermosa que todos los planes de Bella junto con su autoestima cayeron rápidamente. Llevaba un vestido rojo con un escote pronunciado sin llegar a ser vulgar. Su cabello rubio estaba perfectamente acomodado en un moño en lo alto de su cabeza. Su maquillaje no era exagerado y los accesorios que llevaba eran los exactos. Definitivamente jamás competiría contra ella.

-¡Bella!- Se escuchó una voz chillonamente melodiosa y la aludida volteó hacia el lugar de procedencia. –Te ves hermosa, en serio.-

-Gracias Alice, tu también te ves muy bien.- La pequeña llevaba un vestido verde con pequeñas piedras en el corsé. No tenía escote pronunciado. Al parecer llevaba tacones, ya que se veía más alta. Su cabello estaba suelto pero para nada rebelde. La pequeña duendecilla sabía como resaltar sus rasgos.

Alice le señaló a unas cuantas personas mencionando su nombre, pero bella no podía recordar la mitad de ellos. Después de unos minutos y varios jóvenes, Bella se excusó y se separó de su acompañante.

Volteó hacia la derecha y vio al fondo las puertas de un balcón, la princesa se dirigiría allí. Estaba por llegar cuando unos ojos curiosos se posaron enfrente suyo.

-Buenas noches bella dama- Dijo el joven con cortesía y una reverencia. Bella quedó en shock por la impresión y no atinaba a pronunciar palabra. -bonne nuit belle dame – La mente de la princesa seguía en blanco. -¿Gute Nacht schöne Dame?- El chico ya no sabía en que idioma debía hablarle a la chica. ¿De que país sería? Deseaba atinarlo para poder hablarle a la joven. Ésta por su parte, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Vaya, sabe idiomas- _"Vaya que comentario tan estúpido"_

-Vaya, sabe hablar- Dijo el joven con una risilla escapando de su boca. –Y dígame señorita, además de poseer la capacidad de articular palabras, ¿posee un nombre?-

-Isabella Swan- Dijo con rubor en la mejillas debido al comentario del joven. Viéndolo bien no estaba feo. Era alto y corpulento, no tanto como Emmett; tenía unos ojos marrones con un brillo especial.

-Un gusto señorita Swan, permítame introducirme a mí mismo. Jacob Black, príncipe de Alemania.- El chico le dedicó una sonrisa la cual ella respondió. A lo lejos se escucharon unos taconazos inconfundibles y la joven esperaba escuchar la voz melosamente chillona de su madre.

-¡Isabella! ¿Cómo es que conoces al joven Black? ¿Es que acaso ya los han presentado?- La señora Swan sonreía tan falsamente frente aquel chico que a Bella le dieron ganas de vomitar.

-Disculpe mi reina, pero es que yo he decidido presentarme ante esta hermosa dama. Y si usted es tan amable de permitirlo, quisiera que bailara una pieza conmigo.- Atrapada. Bella estaba atrapada. Sabía que tendría que bailar esa noche, pero no pensó que fuera tan rápido. Al estar su madre presente sabía que no podría rechazar la oferta del joven Black.

-¡Por supuesto que doy mi permiso!- Bella agarró la mano que Jacob le ofreció y se dirigieron al centro del salón con las demás parejas.

Bailaron en silencio pero con una leve sonrisa. Jacob era un buen bailador, pero sin duda la torpeza de Bella no disminuyó. Después del baile, Bella se despidió brevemente de Black y se volvió nuevamente al balcón.

Ésta vez lo hizo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para que ya no hubiera interrupciones. Llegó y rápidamente se dirigió al barandal. Vio el jardín central y el gran árbol, y al instante se relajó. Apenas se escuchaban los murmullos de la gente.

-Princesa Isabella, ¿a qué se debe tan grata compañía en este solitario lugar?- Bella se volvió inmediatamente y vio frente a ella al gran adonis petulante.

-Disculpe la intromisión Mr. Cullen, pero no tenía l más remota idea de que alguien se encontrara en este espacio. Si me disculpa, podré ir a buscar otro.-

-No se preocupe, no me molesta su presencia, pero si a usted le abruma la mía, seré yo quien salga de aquí.-

-No me importuna en lo más mínimo.- Dijo con un pequeño toque de desdén.

-¿Responderá mi pregunta o hacemos como que no la he formulado?-

-Contestaré si es que hizo la pregunta con sinceridad y no como una simple cortesía-

-Soy sincero con usted, además de que es una simple excusa para poder iniciar conversación-

-Salí de aquel bullicio por el simple hecho de que detesto formar parte de una hipocresía, además de que siendo sincera con usted, soy realmente torpe, lo cual me es un impedimento para disfrutar el baile.- Dijo bella con tal cuidado en elección de palabras como no lo ha tenido jamás.

-Agradezco su franqueza, pero deme el honor de escuchar una respuesta más, ¿por qué cree usted que es una hipocresía?-

-Simple, por que los que no disfrutan del baile, están ahí con una máscara de falsedad. Una celebración así, simboliza mucho más que una simple actividad como es el baile. Incluye sociabilidad con el prójimo, y si no es de su agrado simplemente se planta ahí fingiendo amabilidad. –

-Muchas gracias por su respuesta, y déjeme decirle que comparto el sentimiento y opinión. Pero debo hacerle notar que usted no parecía para nada infeliz bailando con el joven Black.

-Se le llama cortesía, que es lo que algunos tenemos cuando alguien nos invita a bailar. Ciertamente me divertí con el joven Black, pero de haber tenido la oportunidad hubiera rechazado su oferta. Además, ¿qué importancia tiene el que yo haya compartido con el joven?-

-Efectivamente nada, pero quería saber si su sonrisa fue falsa y en verdad piensa lo de la hipocresía o era verdadera y su opinión acerca de un baile se volvería inválida.-

-Créame, Mr. Cullen, que la diversión fue real, aunque no le mentiré, cómo ya lo he dicho antes no es una de mis actividades favoritas. Mi pensamiento y opinión es verídico, aunque naturalmente existen excepciones. –

- Estoy sorprendido por su respuesta, Mrs. Swan, en verdad que no creí que tuviera tal capacidad de respuesta. La mayoría de las jóvenes se conforman con decir un sí o un no. En verdad que la he subestimado.- _"No sabe cuánto"_ Edward y bella siguieron compartiendo un par de opiniones acerca de los bailes.

-Y bien joven Cullen- Dijo bella después de un incómodo silencio. –Yo ya he iniciado una conversación acerca del baile, ahora usted debería decir algo acerca del lugar o el número de personas presentes.-

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué usted ha iniciado? Permítale recordarle que fui yo el que insistió en entablar conversación.- Dijo Edward un poco sorprendido y a la vez comenzando a frustrarse.

-Si, pero de no ser por mí, el tema no hubiera sido los bailes. Concédame el favor de escucharlo empezar un tema.- Dijo Bella como si ella fuera la que tuviera razón, lo cual es cierto. Técnicamente ella cedió a empezar un tema, aunque Edward fue el de la principal iniciativa.

-Muy bien, empezaré un tema. Otra vez.- Dijo molesto. Así, charlaron de un par de temas sin importancia. Edward descubrió que Bella era una gran lectora; y ella por su parte encontró que Edward podía no ser tan petulante si se lo proponía.

-Dígame Miss Swan, ¿está dispuesta a otorgarme el placer de bailar una pieza con usted, y así comprobar su declaración de torpeza?- Dijo finalmente el Cullen.

-Lo siento Mr. Cullen, pero no bailo a no ser que me atraiga particularmente mi pareja.- Dijo citando las palabras del día anterior.

-Entonces supongo que el joven Black le atrae particularmente.- Dijo Edward como si estuviera haciendo el más grande descubrimiento. Atrapada. No recordaba a Jacob sino hasta su mención, ya no sabría que responder. ¿Por qué no piensa bien las cosas antes de actuar?

**REVIEWS??**

**Me los merezco por actualizar rápido!! o no??  
Entre más reviews reciva más rápido actualizo!! Eso si no tengo el capi ya listo.  
**

**Gaby!!  
Utilicé sutilmente!! xDD lo utilicé xq me acordé de ti!! haha  
Mira, la vdd no se como explicar... Es el mismo, pero le cambié muchas cosas para adaptarlo a Twilight!!  
Igual espero sea de tu agrado. Sólo piensa que Usa es Bella, y las demás no importamos xDD**

**REVIEWS!!!**


	6. ¿Quieres bailar con ella?

**Hey! Aquí actualizando! Mil gracias x sus reviews!  
twilight definitivamente NO es mío, este capi fue realizado con la ayuda de Gabs!**

**¿Quiere bailar conmigo?¿Quieres bailar con ella?**

"Entonces supongo que el joven Black le atrae particularmente_. ¿Por qué diablos tuve que abrir la bocota?"_ Lo único que le quedaba a Isabella era mentir. Cualquier cosa que lograra decir tenía que conllevar una mentira, sino, quedaba expuesta a futuras burlas y aceptar que había escuchado la conversación.

"_Pues si le interesa, joven Cullen, sí. En verdad encuentro a Mr. Black verdaderamente agradable y por supuesto muy atractivo. No, definitivamente no puedo decirle eso. ¿Que haré? ¿La verdad? Creó que servirá. Además no le hace mal a nadie un poco de sinceridad."_

-Mira, seré sincera. No me es desagradable y creo poder confiar en usted Cullen. El joven Black no me atrae en lo absoluto; es decir, es increíblemente amable. Pero como lo he dicho anteriormente, si hubiera tenido oportunidad de rechazarlo, lo había hecho.-

-¿Y por que no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo? – Bella dejó salir un profundo suspiro.

-Es ominoso tener que aceptarlo pero, mi madre tiene un control inimaginable sobre mí. Ella estaba en el momento que Black me pidió bailar. Si me hubiese rehusado, en este momento estaría encerrada en mi habitación escuchando los gritos de mi madre y después hubiese tenido que venir con una cara abominablemente hipócrita y bailar con todo aquel que se atravesara por la vista de la reina Swan. Es por eso, que dije que no tuve oportunidad alguna de rechazar una simple pieza en compañía del señor Black.-

-Me desconciertan sus palabras, Miss Swan. En verdad no tenía idea…-

-¡Bella! Aquí estás. Tú madre te está buscando, creo que deberías acudir antes de que desate un huracán en alguna de las copas.- Había llegado corriendo la pequeña Alice a dar las malas noticias. Después, Bella se dispuso a volver al salón sin terminar de escuchar la frase de Edward. Éste, por su parte, miró a Alice con aprehensión por haberlos interrumpido, aunque en el fondo sabía que era por el bien de Bella.

Bella acudió a donde su madre y ésta le presentó a un par de personas con las que tuvo la obligación de bailar. Primero fue Mr. Alec, hijo de Aro Vulturi, rey de Inglaterra. Después le presentó a Mr. Tyler Crowly; del cuál Bella no recordaba su procedencia.

Así fue pasando la velada poco a poco. Bella veía bailar a Alice una y otra vez con todo mundo, mientras ella tenía que sacrificarse un poco y bailar con un par de nobles caballeros. A visión de la princesa Swan, Edward sólo bailó una vez con su hermana y una más con la princesa Hale.

Bella yacía cómodamente sentada cuando llegó Alice muy sonriente a sentarse junto a ella.

-Pero que noche tan linda ¿no lo crees?- preguntó entusiasmada.

-Si, ha estado entretenida. Pero dime, ¿por qué esa sonrisa tan radiante?- la pequeña se ruborizó un poco.

-Es que Jasper me ha invitado a bailar ¡El nunca baila con nadie que no sea su hermana! ¿Entiendes? Eso significa que soy especial y…

-Disculpen, señoritas- Ambas voltearon y vieron al chico por el cual Alice estaba tan parlanchina. Bella pensó que obviamente le pediría otro baile más a Alice. -¿Quiere bailar conmigo?- dijo dirigiéndose a Bella.

-Quiere bailar conmigo?- preguntó extrañada Bella.

-¿Quieres bailar con ella?- dijo Alice un poco ofendida.

-Si es posible y la dama tienes deseos, sí. Quisiera bailar con ud. Miss Swan.- Bella volteó a ver a Alice. Se veía… dolida.

-Anda Bells, baila con él. Como dije, es especial.- Bella tomó la mano que Jasper le había ofrecido y fue al centro de la pista con las demás parejas.

Edward había visto la escena desde lejos, y al ver que Bella se alejaba con Jasper, se acercó a donde estaba Alice.

-¿Por qué esa cara hermanita?- dijo con un deje burlesco.

-Jasper nunca baila con nadie que no sea Rose. Eso quiere decir que Bella le gusta.- dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

-Te recuerdo, Alice, que tú también bailaste con él.-

-Si, pero después de tantos años y tantos bailes, jamás me había invitado a bailar. Es el primer baile al que ella asiste ¡y ya la está cortejando!-

-¿Y no crees que es una estrategia?- dijo el Cullen con el ceño un poco fruncido. Al ver la cara de sorpresa y confusión de Alice prosiguió. –Es decir, pudo haberla invitado para que no se viera raro que la única con la que baila es contigo. La está usando para que no se vea muy obvia la atracción hacia ti.-

-¿En serio crees eso?-dijo la pequeña secándose la lágrima que se le había derramado. Edward ya no dijo nada más. Se levantó y se fue nuevamente al balcón.

Bella terminó de bailar con Jasper y platicaron n poco de trivialidades referentes al baile. Ella lo encontró muy agradable y era fácil platicar con él. La hizo reír un par de veces y después de varios minutos más el chico se excusó y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Rosalie.

Bella quería volver con Alice pero tenía miedo de que ésta estuviera molesta con ella así que se quedaría sola. Pero su madre decidió otra cosa.

-Isabella, veo que has estado entablando relación con Mr. Hale. He escuchado sobre él, es heredero al trono de Suiza y tiene excelentes relaciones internacionales. Sin duda sería un buen esposo. Mucho mejor que el joven Black con el que antes estuviste hablando. Bueno, supongo que no hay razón para presentarte otro joven si ya has decidido por el joven Hale.- _"¿Queeeeee? Mi madre en serio está loca. No, loca es poco decir para ella. ¡Demente!"_ –Aunque mira quien viene ahí. Es el joven Newton ¿lo recuerdas? No estaría mal que bailaras un poco con él, aunque él no es un rey como Mr. Hale…- Bella ya no escuchaba más. En serio que su madre es capaz de sacarla de juicio. Se escabulló lentamente dejando a su madre hablando para sí. ¿Casarse con Jasper? Isabella de ninguna manera lo veía así. Ël era sólo un chico con el cual entabló una buena conversación. Pero claro, su madre impaciente ya está mandando invitaciones ¿no es así?

La velada siguió y Bella ya estaba exhausta, entre enojos, pláticas y bailes terminó con los ojos pesándole. Al término de la música, se dispuso a irse pero alguien la agarró del brazo y la arrastró hasta un pequeño estudio vacío.

-Dime la verdad ¿te atrae particularmente Jasper? ¿o era otra simple cortesía? Por que déjeme decirle que tuve que mentirle a mi hermana para salverle el pellejo Miss Swan.-

**Pfff muy corto, lo sé. Pero tengo una gran idea para lo que sigue y no lo qeria poner en este capi.  
Gabs es de tu agrado? Ahora si querras leer??**

**Me compraron a Alix! (Una laptop, sólo en mi interior la llamo así) Yo creo que podré actualizar más rápido...**

**REVIEWS! Entra más reviews más rápido actualizo!**


	7. Trato hecho y roto

**hey! i'm back... Lamento la demora! Es que me fui de viaje y no habia tenido tiempo de escribir... Ademas de mil problemas qe actualmente giran en torno a mi...**

**Twilight no me pertenece. Enjoy!**

**Trato hecho... y roto**

-Dime la verdad ¿te atrae particularmente Jasper? ¿o era otra simple cortesía? Por que déjeme decirle que tuve que mentirle a mi hermana para salverle el pellejo Miss Swan.- En ese momento Bella vio con claridad que se trataba del joven Cullen quien la tomaba por el brazo.

-¿Acaso me preguntará por cada persona con la que baile? Bailé con el joven Vulturi y con Mr. Crowley. ¿Me preguntarás si ellos me interesan? Usted dijo que sólo bailaría con quien le atraiga, después me pidió bailar, ¿es que acaso le atraigo?- _"Oh Dios, díganme que yo no dije eso"_

-¿Qué?¿Cómo es que se ha enterado de eso? ¡Hey! Sé lo que intentas, no me cambiarás el tema ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Jasper?- El chico miró ceñudo a su interlocutora esperando la respuesta.

-¿Y si me interesara qué? No creo que el gran señor Edward Cullen tenga algún inconveniente ¿o sí?- dijo Bella sin responder realmente la pregunta.

-Por supuesto que no. Como te dije antes le tuve que mentir a Alice. Se nota que le guste y no voy a permitir que ninguna princesita malcriada de Francia o de cualquier país le arrebate su felicidad.- dijo terminantemente.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que si me alejo ella será feliz?¿Que acaso no piensas en lo que sienta Mr. Hale?- Isabella dio en un gran punto. Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de los sentimientos del joven en cuestión y definitivamente ninguno iba a preguntarle.

-Con que tratando de ser razonable ¿eh? Pues no lo logras. Mira sólo deja en paz a Jasper y te prometo que yo no te vuelvo a dirigir la palabra. A excepción de que tu madre exigente esté presente y requiera que me dirija a ti.- Sonaba un trato razonable, además de que a Bella no le interesaba realmente Hale, por lo que aceptó. Después de eso la princesa se dirigió nuevamente a su alcoba.

Estando ahí empezó a llorar. No supo la razón y no tuvo interés alguno en averiguarlo. No entendía por qué Edward causaba tal impresión e importancia para ella. Era sólo un petulante, engreído, orgulloso e imposiblemente guapo. _"¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en él?" _

Al día siguiente se levantó con dolor de cabeza. No había tomado ni una sola gota de vino pero igual se sentía como si tuviera resaca. Tampoco probó bocado alguno por lo que se levantó con hambre. Afortunadamente llegó una sirvienta con una bandeja de comida.

Como ese día no sería de gran importancia para los reinos decidió volver al gran árbol del otro día. Llegó a la conclusión de que Alice no estaría ahí esa vez, ya que ella sí había tomado, y más de lo debido si se puede agregar.

En esta ocasión su destino se realizó sin percance alguno y en pocos minutos yacía bajo la sombra agradable de aquel frondoso árbol.

-Lugar muy agradable ¿eh?- Se escuchó una voz calmada y apacible. Bella volteó al lugar de procedencia y se encontró a unos ojos tan azules como el mar. Jamás se había puesto a admirar la belleza de Jasper, por lo que cuando miró al chico a su izquierda se sorprendió de la hermosura de su figura bajo los tenues rayos solares que llegaban.

_Él _era mucho más guapo, pero Jasper tenía su encanto. Su cabello rubio parecía oro bajo el Sol, y sus ojos tenían un brillo excepcional. Su voz parecía ser un sedante que podría tranquilizar a cualquiera. Sería de buena ayuda cada vez que Mr. Cullen quisiera atreverse a romper el trato._ "El trato" _La princesa había prometido alejarse de Jasper, ¿pero quién se daría cuenta? Sólo estaban ahí ellos dos. De seguro todos se levantarían después de las doce y eran apenas las nueve.

-De hecho. He venido sólo dos veces, pero me encanta el lugar. Es ideal para pensar o centrarse en una buena lectura.- Y ese fue el inico de una larga charla.

Era realmente fácil charlar con Jasper. Nunca hubo silencios incómodos y él siempre la hacía reír. Era algo maravilloso poder entablar una buena conversación con alguien agradable. él le platicó acerca de su familia, su país, etcétera. Ella lo mismo, de su país, su madre obsesionada con las buenas relaciones y el matrimonio de su única hija, de su padre que jamás la apoyaba. Cosas así.

Todo iba bien hasta que hizo acto de presencia un ser malvado y despiadado. frío, calculador y soberbio. Un ser al que Isabella le llamaba mamá.

-Isabella, hasta que te encuentro. Pero mira nada más. Joven Hale, ¿es que acaso no sabe usted que necesita pedirme permiso para una audiencia privada? Pero no se preocupe, converse con Isabella cada vez que le plazca. Le concedo el honor de conversar con ella libremente sin tener que pedir el permiso. Bueno yo me retiro para que "se conozcan".- Claro. El único objetivo que pudiera tener Reneé para aparecerse y dirigirle la palabra a Bella era molestarla con los pretendientes.

Lo bueno fue que Jasper no demostró ninguno emoción. Ni vergüenza o enojo. Diversión tal vez, peo no se esforzó por hacerla obvia. Bella le agradeció internamente por ello. Cuando la reina se fue la princesa se volvió a su acompañante.

-En serio lamento lo ocurrido. Como te dije mi madre se obsesiona con cualquier persona a la que me dirija, en serio me siento apenada...- se escucharon un par de suaves carcajadas.

-No te preocupes Bells, estoy acostumbrado a tratar con gente así. También soy príncipe ¿lo recuerdas?

-Es fácil olvidarse de todo eso cuando platico contigo.- Bella soltó un resoplido. -A veces pienso en cómo sería la vida si no fuera princesa- Tal vez mi madre sería más histérica de lo que ya es, o mucho más amable. En serio yo no nací para ser princesa.-

-Pero tal vez naciste para cambiar un poco el mundo, siendo reina podrías hacerlo. Hacer que la gente y su modo de vida sea mejor. Aunque sólo sea en Francia. Piénsalo, todos nacimos para algo. Yo aún no se mi meta en la vida, pero planeo buscarla y realizarla.- Jasper miraba al cielo cómo mirando al pasado o al futuro. Era muy filosófico, pero se daba a fuera una de esas chicas enamoradizas, ya estaría ante los pies de Jasper rogando por su amor, metafóricamente claro está. Pero por el momento parece que sólo pienso en él como un excelente amigo.

-Creo que no te durará mucho el gusto de tenerme lejos, al igual que no me duró mucho la confianza que llegué a tenerte.- A lo lejos se escuchó la voz tan melodiosa que Bella tanto odiaba. Volteó hacia su derecha y comprobó que venía aquel ser frío que sólo era superado en crueldad por su madre. Edward Cullen.

-Mira no fue decisión propia...- fue interrumpida rápidamente.

-¿Ah no? ¿Tu madre te obliga de nuevo? ¿Es que acaso te obliga a estar aquí a solas con Hale? No te creo Isabella. Teníamos un trato. Un trato que acabas de romper...

** se me seca el cerebro... Tengo ideas para después, pero no sé seguirle a lo de ahora. Espero no les disguste tanto. La historia tomó un giro más dramático. Espero en serio que no les haya decepcionado el capi. Después de tanto sin actualizar y les vengo con esto Prometo esforzarme mucho más en el próximo.**

**REVIEWS??? Pliss. Ya saben que entre más reviews más rápido actualizo. Si tienen alguna idea pliss diganla! Eso ayudará en la rapidez de los capis. No es una historia ya escrita, por lo que puede suceder cualquier cosa.**

**REVIEWS!!!!!**


	8. Sentimientos

**Heyy! Sorry la demora!! Agradezco infinitamente a Gabs x este capi!! o yeah babe!!  
Definitivamente Twilight no es mio! Y este capi fue idea del hermoso cerebro artistico de Gabs. **

**Sentimientos**

-Creo que no te durará mucho el gusto de tenerme lejos, al igual que no me duró mucho la confianza que llegué a tenerte.- A lo lejos se escuchó la voz tan melodiosa que Bella tanto odiaba. Volteó hacia su derecha y comprobó que venía aquel ser frío que sólo era superado en crueldad por su madre. _Edward Cullen. _Aquel hermoso ser podía llegar a ponerle los pelos de punta a Isabella, no sólo por el odio y la rabia que le causa cada vez que cruzan miradas, sino por su exorbitante hermosura y otras virtudes que la princesa jamás admitiría.

-Mira no fue decisión propia...- fue interrumpida rápidamente en su intento de aclarar las cosas. Primera muestra de gran enojo hacia su persona. Esto empezaba a ponerse feo.

-¿Ah no? ¿Tu madre te obliga de nuevo? ¿Es que acaso te obliga a estar aquí a solas con Hale?- atacar con una de las personas más crueles en la vida de Bella traicionando la confianza que le tuvo contándole esas cosas, segunda muestra del enorme enojo.- No te creo Isabella. Teníamos un trato. Un trato que acabas de romper. Pero claro, a la señorita Swan le tiene sin cuidado lo que a cualquiera de la familia Cullen le interese ¿no es así? Sólo puedes pensar en ti. No tienes ni consideración por los sentimientos de mi hermana ni en los míos. Eres una fría...- Ok, empezó con los insultos, muestra de un abismal enojo hacia la interlocutora. Bella estaba en shock cuando Jasper decidió intervenir.

-Mira Cullen, le pido, no, le exijo no moleste a Miss Swan. Usted no tiene el derecho de...- nuevamente Mr. Cullen interrumpió.

-Tú ni te metas imitación barata de Romeo. Esto es entre la traidora y yo.- Isabella estaba con los lagrimales a punto de estallar. Una palabra incoherente e hiriente más de parte del Adonis y se quebraría al instante.

-¿Pero qué es lo que pasa?- Mr. Hale ya estaba harto de los gritos de Edward, se frustraba mucho más al no saber la razón de ellos. Quería una explicación, pero no le exigiría nada a Bella si ella no quería compartir las desventuras con Mr. Cullen.

-Se lo explicaré, Mr. Hale- dijo Edward con tono de fingida cordura y cortesía. Jasper agradeció internamente que le fueran a dar una explicación. -La señorita y yo aquí presentes habíamos acordado...- era el turno de Edward ser interrumpido.

-...que no tendría relación alguna con ninguna persona que no fuera Alice.- Bella no podía decirle la verdad a Jasper. ¿Qué le iría? "Acordamos que no hablaría contigo porque le gustas a Alice" ¡No! Eso es aún más traición. Aunque Isabella no tiene conocimiento de qué sentimientos son los que tiene verdaderamente Alice, solo tiene una idea gracias a los comentarios de Cullen. -Mira Cullen, ya basta de gritos. Ya te dije que no fue decisión propia. Las cosas sólo se dieron. Yo no pedí platicar con Jasper, sólo se dio. Y si me vas a odia el resto de tu vida por platicar con un amigo pues hazlo. No me interesa lo que pienses...- Y ahí está, Bella siendo interrumpida de nuevo.

-Pero si es obvio que no. Creo que todos se dan cuenta de que no tienes consideración alguna por los sentimientos de los demás.- Y ahí estaba la palabra de nuevo. _Sentimientos._ ¿Qué querrá decir con ello? Claro que Bella estaba más ocupada procesando la información de los insultos que de las palabras clave.

Dicho lo último, Edward dio media vuelta y se fue sin mirar atrás. Cuando ya no se pudo vislumbrar la escultural figura de aquel hombre que no merecía tanta belleza Bella se hechó a llorar en el hombro de su acompañante. Éste susurraba pequeñas palabras de consuelo, aunque no entendía bien el trato que supuestamente había hecho Edward y Bella.

Justamente mientras Bella estaba abrazada a Jasper, cierta duendecilla pasaba por el pasillo incorrecto en el momento incorrecto, por lo que logró ver al que era su prospecto y a la que creía su mejor amiga.

Bella siguió en el hombro de Jasper unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que su coraje pasó a ser tranquilidad. Después, la princesa se volvió a su habitación sin volver a ver a Edward o encontrarse con Alice, lo cual le pareció extraño.

Se supone que los Swan sólo se quedarían una semana, por los dos bailes que ofrecerían los Cullen; pero como Reneé estaba segura que Mr. Hale o algún otro pediría la mano de Bella, decidió prolongar su estadía un "par" de días más, lo que significa una semana más. Pasaron tres días y Bela seguía siendo indiferente para Edward, y por una extraña razón, también para Alice. Bella tuvo que conformarse con hablar con Jasper y un par de duquesas que se encontraba de vez en cuando.

Una noche, Bella se hallaba tratando de conciliar el sueño. Había ya dos noche en las que no dormía nada, si seguía así le saldrían ojeras y su madre la reprendería. Estaba pensando en en próximo baile cuando un toque de nudillos interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Bella pensó que se trataba de su madre, por lo que decidió no responder y hacerse la dormida.

El toque de nudillos fue insistente.

-No quiero ver a nadie- gritó Bela desde su cama. Los nudillos cesaron.

-Lo siento- se escuchó en un leve susurro. _"¿Edward?"_

**Definitivamente el capi más corto que he hecho de ésta historia. Es que tiene otro peqe pedazo, pero preferí ponerlo para el siguiente cap.  
No me maten!**

**Si quieren agradecerle a Gabs x la idea (por que creanme que si no me dice que hacer no sbo capi hasta dentro de tres meses) o a mi por concretarla y escribirla... REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!! **


	9. Aclaración, reconciliación, proposición

**Lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento! Lamento no haber subido antes!! pero es que las escuelas las tareas y todo ya saben qe ocupan tiempo... Bueno espero les agrade el capi y no se desilucionen...**

**Twilight es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer**

**Aclaraciones, reconciliaciones y proposiciones**

-Lo siento- se escuchó en un leve susurro. _"¿Edward?"_

A Bella le tomaron unos segundos antes de reaccionar. Había quedado en una especie de shock, es decir, ¿Edward Cullen disculpándose? Porque Isabella claramente escuchó su voz ¿o no?

Cuando salió del shock, fue corriendo a las enormes puertas de su habitación. Abrió la puerta esperando ver a Edward, pero se encontró con la expresión confusa de Jasper.

-Bellas, ¿cómo sabías que vendría a tocar a tu puerta?- ¿Jasper? Pero si claramente era la voz de Edward ¿se habría ido? Era lo más seguro, ya que Jasper apenas había llegado.

-No lo sabía- dijo volteando hacia los pasillos, esperando poder ver a Edward.

-Disculpa, ¿buscas a alguien?- dijo Jasper al darse cuenta del movimiento de Bella.

-Mmm... Es que alguien tocó a mi puerta antes de que llegaras. Pero supongo que no era nada importante.

¿Nada importante? ¿Las disculpas que Edward le ofrece no son nada importante? Edward estaba escondido atrás de unos pilares. Se había colocado ahí al escuchar los pasos de Jasper recorriendo el pasillo hasta la habitación de Bella. Lo primero que había cruzado por su mente era ¿que diablos Jasper tenía que hacer ahí? Lo que cruzó por su mente al escuchar la declaración de Bella fue salir corriendo, pero si lo hacía se darían cuenta de su presencia y tendría que dar explicaciones. Y muchas otras cosas que prefería evitar. Decidió quedarse hasta que no hubiera nadie que lo viera si salía de su escondite.

-Seguro que si se fue, no lo era...- "¿Y el que diablos sabe? Si no esta consciente de pensamientos ajenos, ¡que NO se involucre!"

-¿y tú para que vienes?- preguntó directamente.

-Bueno, en realidad... hum...- "Vamos, ni que le fueras a declarar amor eterno" -...nada en especial. No podía dormir, mi hermana debe de estar con Emmett, digo, dormida, y Alice no me quiere ni voltear a ver. Pensé que tal vez, si no estuvieras dormida, podríamos conversar un rato.

-Mmm, no me parece apropiado...- "muy inteligente Isabella" -...pero ¿quién soy yo para juzgar? Pasa.- Al decir esto último abrió más la puerta y le indico a Jasper que pasara. Edward se estaba volviendo loco.

Al día siguiente Edward no pudo ni saludar a Jasper. Era obvio que su orgullo estaba sumamente lastimado. Por el contrario, Bella saludaba a Jasper más entusiasta, lo cual no fue desapercibido por los Cullen menores.

Esa mañana, Bella decidió ir un rato el pequeño pueblo a visitar los alrededores y tal vez hacer un par de compras. Claramente Reneé no estaba convencida de dejarla ir, pero Bella le aseguró que iría acompañada por un par de sirvientas, además de que tal vez le pida compañía a alguien, tal vez Tanya.

Cuando la princesa, después del desayuno, se dispuso a arreglarse un poco para salir, pero dio vuelta en un pasillo erróneo y entró a una habitación desconocida.

-¿Quién es y por que viene a irrumpir en mis aposentos?- se escuchó una voz a espaldas de Bella. Cuando ésta volteó se encontró con la hermoso y escultural figura de Miss Hale.

-Ehhmm... Yo... Me llamo Isabella Swan y...- el ceño fruncido de Rosalie cambió a una sonrisa.

-Tranquila, no se asuste princesa.- Rosalie soltó una discreta risita mientras el rostro de Bella formaba un claro gesto de confusión. Entonces Hale empezó a responder las preguntas mentales de Swan.

-Si sabía quie era, y no se preocupe por la equivocación, cuando venía hacia acá la vi. En un principio pensé que quería hablr conmigo o algo por el estilo, pero cuando entró y empezó a andar como si nada descubrí su error.- Isabella seguí un poco anonadada pero al menos descubrió que Rose no era tan mala como algunas princesas, entre ellas Tanya, decían.

-Lo siento mucho Miss Hale...-

-Rosalie, si no, me harás sentir vieja, y eso que sólo estoy rondando los 18- dijo Rose al escuchar el título que Bella le había impuesto.

-Rosalie... - repitió Bella corrigiendo el nombre. -Lo siento, es sólo que me dispuse ir a mi habitación para arreglarme y después ir de compras cuando...- fue interrumpida.

-¿Compras? ¿lo dices en serio? ¿Puedo acompañarte?-

_¿Alguien dijo compras?- se escuchó una vocecilla proveniente de la puerta. Ambas voltearon y vieron a la duendecillo de Alice.

-Isabella y yo iremos de compras ¿Quieres venir? Alice es la mejor si de compras de trata, si fuera un reino, ella sería la reina- dijo a Bella. Alice miró a ésta como diciendo "si ella va yo no voy", pero al final asintió. Bella se sintió aliviada de este gesto, en serio quería a la duendecilla de vuelta.

Así, las tres princesas partieron rumbo al pueblo. ose dijo que quería zapatos y listones. Alice afirmó que compraría todo aquello a su paso que le gustara; y Bella sólo dijo que le gustaría comprar un par de libros y quizás algún listón nuevo que combinara con el vestido para la próxima fiesta.

Reneé le comentó a Esme que le parecía ridículo que fueran al centro dado que tenía a los mejores modistas. La reina Culle, conociendo a su hija, dijo que no habría problema, ya que es principalmente para que se distrajeran y no se sintieran en prisión.

El trayecto fue tranquilo, y al llegar, se dirigieron a un local de zapatos. Alice olvidó completamente el enojo hacia Bella y la hizo probarse cientos y cientos de zapatos. Isabella pensó que a lo mejor su enojo continuaba y esa era su forma de torturarla.

Al terminar con esa tienda, se dirigieron a una joyería, y después a una tienda de listones. Y así poco a poco fueron recorriendo el centro. Parecía amigas de toda la vida, y el pueblo admiró a las princesas y su bondad.

Cuando decidieron que habían terminado de hacer sus compras, Bella recordó que quería un par de novelas para añadirlas a su colección. Alice le dijo que estaba cansada, que mejor la esperarían en el carruaje.

Bella entró a una pequeña pero acogedora librería y fue recorriendo los estantes en busca de algo nuevo. Encontró un título que antes no había visto y quiso agarrarlo, pero unas grandes manos lo tomaron antes que ella.

-Disculpe, pero...- se quedó callada a mitad de la oración al encontrarse con el dueño de aquellas finas manos. Sí, Edward Cullen. - ¿Pero qué te crees? Ese libro yo lo iba a tomar.- dijo Bella con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento mucho Isabella, pero este es precisamente el libro faltante en mi biblioteca, y me temo que es el último ejemplar. Bella sólo rodó los ojos, dio media vuleta y fue en busca de otro libro.

Caminaba entre los estantes sintiendo los pasos de Edward

siguiendola. Cuando volvió a encontrar un libro de su interés, Cullen lo volvió a agarran antes que ella.

-Mmm... Orgullo y Prejuicio, buena elección, aunque creo que no deberías comprarlo.- dijo Edward firmemente.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo Bella litigante.

-Sencillamente porque este libro se encuentra en mi biblioteca, claramente puedes tomarlo cuando quieras.- dijo con naturalidad.

-Pero yo lo quiero en mi colección.-

-Te lo regalo-

-Arruinaría tu preciosa colección- dijo Bella retomando el enojo por el otro libro.

-No arruinarías nada, tengo varias copias, puedes tomar una.-

-No gracias, prefiero comprarlo yo misma.- Dijo Bella tomando el libro de las manos de Edward zanjando la situación.

Cullen le quitó nuevamente el libro, entonces Bella agarró otra copia, la cual Edward le volvió a quitar. Y así con las demás copias existentes en aquella librería.

-¿Que haces?-

-No te dejaré comprar un libro cuando yo puedo regalártelo.- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-No los tendrás en tus manos por siempre, algún día tendrás que regresarlos a los estantes.-

-No necesariamente- dijo y se fue a donde estaba el señor que cobraba.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo? No puede comprar un libro cuando ya lo tienes.-

-Te lo dije, tengo varias copias, si tengo un par, por qué no tener otro.- Edward pagó los libros y salió del lugar con Bella siguiéndolo.

-Ok, tu ganas. No compraré nada, pero tampoco dejaré que me regales nada.- Bella se dirigió a donde se encontraban las demás y empezaron el camino de regreso.

-Ya que estamos solas, Rose, cuéntanos ya. ¿Qué te traes con mi hermano?- preguntó emocionada Alice mientras las mejillas de Rosalie tomaban un ligero rubor.

-No te voy a negar. Me gusta Emmett, lo sabes. Pero él no me ve de esa manera, para él sigo siendo su amiga e la infancia.- dijo con cierto tono de tristeza al terminar su declaración.- Pero si ya estamos con queveres, tú dime que te traes tú con mi hermano.- Alice bajo un poco la mirada y su semblante se puso triste.

-Eso deberías preguntárselo a Bella.-

-¿A mí?- dijo la aludida con un rostro cargado de confusión.- ¿Yo por qué?

-Por favor Isabella, todos hemos visto cómo Jazz y tú se la pasan juntos.- dijo Alice con un poco de enojo y celos.

-Pero él y yo no tenemos nada, es más...- Bella se calló al asimilar que estaba apunto de decir algo incorrecto.

-¿Qué? ¿Me dirás que te propuso matrimonio y lo rechazaste?-

-No, mira, te lo diré, pero si Jazz descubre que lo dijo me ahorcará, y antes de que lo haga yo te ahorcaré a ti.- dijo Bella amenazantemente y Alice asintió.- En una de nuestras muchas pláticas de AMIGOS- dijo recalcando la última palabra.- me confesó que estaba sumamente atraído hacia a ti, sólo que era muy tímido y no sabía como acercarse a alguien tan hermosa. ¿Feliz? Ya viste que entre él y yo no hay nada?- en la cara de Alice ya se había formado una enorme sonrisa con unos ojos brillando de felicidad.

En ese momento llegaron al palacio y se bajaron del carruaje. Los sirvientes llevaron sus compras y ellas se dirigieron al comedor para la cena. Todo transcurrió normalmente, a excepción de las miradas burlonas de Edward cuando Bella dijo que no había comprado libro alguno.

Después de la cena Bella se marchó a sus habitaciones. Minutos después tocaron la puerta. La princesa salió y se encontró con un pequeño paquete al pie de la puerta, lo agarró y se volvió a su cama. Al abrirlo se encontró con una de las copias de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_. Isabella rodó los ojos.

Se volvieron a escuchar los nudillos en la puerta. _"¿Que acaso su linda cabecita no asimila las aclaraciones?"_. Abrió la puerta, pero nuevamente se encontró a Jasper.

-Jazz, que gusto verte...- dijo esperando ver al odioso príncipe de cabellos cobrizos. Éste se encontraba nuevamente detrás de los pilares. Estaba furioso. ¡¿Como podía Isabella dejar entrar al engreído de Jasper a su habitación dos veces?! Pero al menos Bella no se había cambiado aún. Cierto. Cuando llegue la sirvienta de Bella a cambiarla vería a Jasper en una no muy grata situación. Tenía que advertírselo, no por Jasper, si no por ella.

Edward se acercó a la puerta de Bella y entró sin tocar.

-Edward pero qu...- Isabella fue interrumpida por el chico de cabellos cobrizos.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones Jasper tiene que sali...-

-¿Pero que pasa aquí Isabella? ¿Qué hacen este par de caballeros en tu habitación sin chaperones o sirvientes?- dijo Reneé quien había llegado interrumpiendo a Edward.

_"Piensa Bella, piensa Bella"_ se decía la princesa.

_"Piensa Jazz, piensa Jazz" _se decía el joven Hale.

-Madre, anteriormente me había dicho que podría con total libertad platicar con el joven Hale.- dijo Bella tratando de salvar a su amigo.

-¿Y Mr. Cullen?- dijo seriamente mirando en dirección al mencionado.

_"Piensa Edward, piensa Edward"_ se decía el mismo.

-Pienso que debo tener el mismo derecho- _"por Dios, ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¿qué más diré?"_

-¿A sí? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Reneé.

-Porque... porque...-_ "Dios ahora en que me metí"_ -porque quiero casarme con ella...

**waaaa suspenso no?? la vdd no qiero hacer este fic muy largo... tengo unas ideas para despues... Uno de ustedes me dejo una zper idea para este capi, qiero decirle qe muchas gracias!! pero el comienzo de este cap ya estaba programado asi... el final no xD solo se me vino a la cabeza! espero les agrade**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**Miss ya Gabs! this is 4 U**


	10. Isabella Swan & Edward Cullen

**Hi, lamento la demora. Aquí un nuevo capi. Es algo diferente, ya que no es en tercera persona. Espero les agrade. Prometo prometo prometo que actualizare en ESTA semana. Si no, mi hermana lectora de este fic me presionara y me apuntara con una pistola en la cabeza hasta que termine el cap. xD**

**Disclaimer: Twilight no es mío. Es de Stephanie Meyer**

**Isabella Swan & Edward Cullen**

Bella POV

Como deseo haberme quedado desmayada por lo que resta de mi vida; o por lo menos lo que queda de la visita. En cambio, tengo que estar aquí escuchando como mi madre anuncia mi muy "deseado" compromiso.

Después de la gran proposición de Edward, ¿qué fue lo que hice? Me desmayé. Sí, patético, lo sé. Mi shock fue tan grande que todo se volvió negro. Cuando me desperté, adivinen quien estaba ahí. Edward. Al parecer mi muy querida madre había aceptado por mí. ¿Entienden? ¡Quedé comprometida sin siquiera saberlo! Yo estaba tan ocupada tratando de recuperar la conciencia que no tuve tiempo de prestar atención a la gran aceptación.

Pero bueno, después de todo, ya estoy aquí. Sonriendo tan falsamente que las mejillas empiezan a dolerme. Volteo a ver a mi izquierda y, ahí, tan guapo como siempre, con una sonrisa estúpida, está el que es mi futuro marido.

-... deseando felicidad...- bla bla bla -...Isabella Swan, princesa de... -bla bla bla -... y el príncipe local Edward Cullen...- ¡Genial! Nuestros nombres ni siquiera combinan. Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen. Creo que debo admitir que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, si quedan bien juntos. Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen. Es todo lo que escucho hablar de ellos. Todo el mundo repitiendo nuestros nombres.

Después del gran anuncio, el cual sólo escuché un par de palabras, todos nos sonrieron y nos desearon sus más "sinceras" felicitaciones. En serio, si alguien tiene la sonrisa más falsa que la mía, son todas esas estiradas que me odian por haberles "robado" a Cullen.

Y hablando de eso... llegó Tanya Denali. La reina de todo el mundo. Nótese el sarcasmo y mi gran disposición a hablar con ella; nuevamente, nótese el sarcasmo.

Los Denali vivían al norte, no se exactamente que tan al norte. Es sabido por todo el mundo que ella siempre ha estado tras de Edward, ahora MI Edward. Llegó y me besó en ambas mejillas. Casi temí por mi vida, era obvio que destilaba veneno, tendría que desinfectarme rápidamente.

-Isabella, que gusto lo de su compromiso con Mr. Cullen. Supongo que deberá saber que el y yo tuvimos una corta relación el año pasado. Debo decirte que no te emociones, después te decepcionará.-

También era sabido por todos que Edward y ella estuvieron comprometidos por... 2 semanas. Dos semanas en las que Edward no sabía absolutamente nada de su compromiso. Cuando se enteró, lo terminó. Claramente todavía tenía vagas esperanzas de volver con él, lo único bueno de estar presente en el anuncio del compromiso fue su cara. Era impagable, mirándome con un odio profundo y mirando a Edward como esperando a que dijera que era una broma a la que realmente quería era a ella. Patético.

-Gracias Denali, pero sé bien a lo que me enfrento y te aseguró que no pasará.- antes de que me pudiera contestar algo, me volteé. En eso apareció frente a mí alguien más.

Angela Webber era linda, demasiado amable si me lo preguntan. Su familia no poseía mucho, pero lo que tenía lo valoraban. Creo que tiene un compromiso, con Cheney si mal no recuerdo.

-Muchas felicidades Miss Swan.- dijo a la vez que hacía un leve inclino. Si alguien era sincero en todo este teatro, era ella. Se veía en sus gestos, principalmente en la mirada.

-Gracias Miss Webber.- respondí también con un inclino. Me giré sobre mis talones y lo vi de nuevo. Si existe alguien en este salón que merezca sufrir el mismo tormento que yo, era Edward. Al parecer él también está siendo asediado por otros.

Ya no soportaba estar en la misma habitación que él, mucho menos con los que creen que en serio nos casaremos. Odio a mi madre par haber aceptado el maldito compromiso. Es decir, ¡yo estaba inconsciente! ¿Eso acaso no es ilegal?

Me dirijo al balcón, tal vez ahí pueda al menos tomar un poco de aire y despejar mi mente. Llego y lo primero que se me viene a la mente es el recuerdo de nuestra primera conversación. Recuerdo que también fue nuestra primera pelea, aunque no haya sido la primera vez que pensé que era un estúpido petulante

-Nos encontramos nuevamente en este agradable lugar.- Por dios, ¿no puede dejar de acosarme tan sólo por unos segundos? Me volví hacia el lugar de procedencia de aquella voz. Como lo pensé, Cullen. Me volví de nuevo hacia la maravillosa vista del jardín y me recargué en el barandal. Era realmente gratificante sentir la ligera brisa en mi rostro. Miraba hacia el jardín, pero a nada en particular. Sólo quería sentir que podía tomar mis propias decisiones por un segundo. Y en este segundo decidí ignorar a Edward.

Él se acercó al barandal y sólo posicionó las manos en él. Se quedó viendo el cielo, pensativo. Me pregunto que estará pensando. Hay tantas posibilidades, puede ir desde nuestro compromiso hasta la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

-¿En qué piensas?- soltó de repente. Me sorprendí un poco al escucharlo hablar. Me había acostrumbrado un poco al cómodo silencio.

-En qué piensas tú- respondí sin pensar. Traté de que mi cara no mostrar expresión, pero sentía que me ruborizaba un poco por aquella declaración.

-Yo lo pregunté primero.- dijo con el ceño un poco fruncido. Obviamente no había captado mi respuesta.

-Esa es mi respuesta, estaba pensando en lo que podría estar pasando por tu mente.- respondí sin emoción, pero ahora volviéndome a él. Soltó una pequeña risa que se volvió carcajada. Era mi turno de fruncir el ceño. No sabía que encontraba tan gracioso. Mi cara debió ser bastante clara, porque me miró y luego se compuso un poco.

-Lo siento, es que me resulta gracioso que ambos pensáramos lo mismo. Cada uno pensaba en que pasa por la mente del otro. Sólo me pareció cómico. Creo que tenemos alguna conexión después de todo.- ¡Claro! No puede dejar el estúpido compromiso de lado. Después de ese pequeño comentario iniciará una larga discusión. Lo sé.

-MIra, Bella...- aquí empezamos...- lamento meterte en este embrollo. En serio no sé en que estaba pensando, yo...- me dirigí de nuevo al barandal. Seguí viendo el jardín. Rosas, se ven muy lindas. Parece que están en el apogeo de su hermosura. Volví a ver el árbol, tan frondoso como siempre. Me pregunto cuantos años tendrá. -... solo... ¿Isabella? ¿Estás escuchando?

-Lo siento, es sólo que tiendo a dejar de escuchar cuando lo que se dice no me interesa.- dije mirando el árbol. Lo que siguió me tomó por sorpresa: me sujetó por los hombros, me hizo volverme hacia él y me besó. Me quedé totalmente pasmada.

-Lo siento, yo...- no podía decir o hacer o siquiera pensar nada. Sólo estaba esperando a que el shock pasara. Espero que no me vuelva a desmayar, sería una completa vergüenza.

Me volví al barandal. Genial, al menos hice algo que no fuera pasar a la inconsciencia. No podía pensar con claridad, es decir, ni siquiera sabía el por qué de ese beso. ¿Es que acaso se siente con derecho de besar a todo aquel que se le ponga enfrente que resulte ser su próxima prometida? Ok eso no sonó muy descabellado.

-Isabella...-

-Bella, si no te importa- dije sin mirarlo. Si ibamos a ser esposos mínimo que me llame por un nombre más lindo. - tu hermana me puso ese sobrenombre y me agrada. Lo prefiero a la extensión de Isabella.- expliqué al ver la cara de asombro de mi interlocutor.

-Ehmm... Bella... bueno yo quería disculparme, en serio no sé en qué estaba pensando.-

-Al parecer no se te da pensar últimamente ¿no es así? Mira, no busco una disculpa, solo una razón.- al parecer el jardín en serio es interesante, ya que no quitaba la vista de él.

-No la tengo. No una convincente al menos. ¿Que tal que si olvidamos todo y sólo iniciamos nuevamente? Es decir, tratar de hacer que esto funcione.- dijo con una mano en el cabello y la cara un poco inclinada. No es que esté prestando atención a todos sus movimientos. Hice lo que siempre, contestar con algo fríamente sarcástico.

-Claro, hagamos eso y así no conoceré ni el nombre de mi prometido.-

-Estoy hablando en serio- dijo con una mirada frustrada. Lo miré. ¿Es que acaso siempre tiene que estar tan guapo, incluso con una mirada odiosa? Al parecer sí.

-Lo siento, es sólo que no quería nada esto, es que osea, ¡Edward Cullen!- reflexioné lo que dije después de haberlo soltado, y creo que no fue buena idea hacerlo.

-Gracias, es bueno saber que no quieres nada que tenga que ver conmigo- dijo volviéndose al barandal y posar sus brazos en él. El jardín en serio tiene que ser interesante.

-Lo siento, nuevamente. Ahora soy yo la que no piensa. Bueno, supongo que podría intentar llevarme bien con Edward Cullen.- mi meró sorprendido. Genial, ahora ni siquiera cree en mis palabras.

-Muy bien Isabella Swan- rodé los ojos. -¿Qué pasa?

-Son nuestros nombres- dije rodando de nuevo los ojos.

-¿Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Me agrada como suena.-

-Es precisamente eso, suenan bien. -sueno a que en serio no me gusa estar en esta situación. Es decir, Cullen es un arrogante, petulante, enfadoso, pesumido y todo lo malo; pero puede llegar a tener virtudes. Tal vez no sea tan malo despu´s de todo.

-Si, Isabella Swan & Edward Cullen.-

**Espero les haya agradado el capi. Si en serio quieren que actualice en esta semana:**

**REVIEWS!!**


	11. ¿A dónde iremos?

**Lamento no actualizar la semana pasada como dije, pero, aparte de no recibir muchos reviews, esta historia se complico n poko :S  
Bueno no prometeré nada, pero actualizaré tan pronto como pueda. de todos modos lo que sigue ya está en proceso :P**

**Twilight le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer **

**Este capi se lo dedico a Carla Vampiro, ya que, a pesar de que fue una de las primeras qe me envio review, me pregunto x el hermozo Jakee!**

**¿A dónde iremos?**

-Si, Isabella Swan & Edward Cullen.- repitió. -¿Sabes? si nos esforzamos, tal vez esto no sea tan malo. Es decir, mis padres fueron obligados a casarse y míralos, estás sumamente enamorados. Bueno, no digo que nosotros terminemos igual, pero al menos podremos pasar un tiempo a gusto.- dijo un poco ruborizado. ¡Se veía tan lindo!

-Claro, supongo que podríamos...-

-Bells...- escuché a alguien llamarme y me giré. Frente a nosotros estaba Jacob Black. Después de que nos conocimos en el baile sólo hablé un par de veces con él. Nada importante.

-Jake, qué gusto verte.- respondí con total naturalidad, pero al parecer a cierto prometido mío no le agradó.

-¿Bells? ¿Jake? ¿Por qué tanta confianza? -cuestionó con la mandíbula apretada y con un tono más frío y retador de lo que debería.

-Bueno, Black y yo hemos cruzado varias veces caminos y resulta ameno sostener plática con él. En verdad es un buen amigo, por lo que le tengo cierta confianza, la suficiente como para saber que no le agradan las formalidades con los cercanos y que prefiere que le digan Jake. Satisfecho con la explicación? - no dijo nada por lo que supuse que era suficiente.

-Bells, ¿podemos hablar un poco? No te he felicitado por tu compromiso. -me dijo, pero mirando a Edward por lo que supuse que realmente era a él a quien le pedía el permiso.

-Claro puedes hablarle todo lo que quieras, no nos moveremos de aquí.- dijo con seguridad.

-En realidad, quería hablar con ella, a solas. No creo que lo encuentres "indecoroso" ya que es tu prometida, ¿qué podría pasar? ¿Que me la robe? -soltó con una ligera carcajada. Obviamente Edward parecía tomar su sarcasmo como realidad, ya que se acercó más a mi y parecía no ceder ante la petición de mi amigo.

-Claro que podemos platicar Jake -dije apartándome de Edward, quien me dio una mirada de advertencia y se retiró. Cuando se fue me volví hacia Jake -¿Qué es lo que necesitas hablar conmigo? No me digas que en serio me felicitarás.-

-No, en realidad, es algo... complicado. - dijo mirando al suelo y con las manos en los bolsillos. Es un gran gesto de nerviosismo. - Mira, quería proponerte algo. ¿Que tal si nos escapamos? Vámonos juntos. - Wow justo cuando creí que el mundo no podía ser más loco y que no podría volver a quedar en shock. -Vayamos a donde no nos molesten.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? No puedes estarlo, es decir, ahora me dirás que nos aventemos de un acantilado y que los vampiros existen ¿no es así?- claro mi mejor arma.

-Bella, hieres mis sentimientos. Por supuesto que es en serio. Es obvio que no te agrada, se te nota en la cara, no lo quieres y él no te quiere.-

-Vaya, gracias por desearme suerte. -debería declararme la reina del sarcasmo, en serio. -Mira, aunque suena tan tentador, lamento declinar. Ambos sabemos que es una locura y es increíblemente imposible. En serio Jacob lo siento.- ni siquiera me esperé a ver su reacción. Sólo salí corriendo.

Escuché a un par de personas llamándome pero las ignoré. Sólo quería pensar un rato. Los últimos hechos en serio que son estresantes. Muy bien, ¿ahora a donde me dirijo? Genial, estoy perdida.

-Pss, Bella...- una voz angelical y a la vez demoniaca me llamó desde una habitación. Reconocería esa voz donde fuera. También sabía que ese tono sólo significaba una cosa. -Ven acá, te arreglaré. -Si, el súper "don" de Alice para arreglarme. Me peina más ella que mis damas.

Con un poco de miedo me adentré a lo que supongo que es la habitación de Alice. Sería la primera vez que entre.

Era muy... rosa. Eso lo describía perfectamente. Tenía un armario inmenso. Un tocador lleno de cosas y una cama mediana. Eso debería ser por su baja estatura. Todo, a pesar de ser demasiado, estaba perfectamente acomodado Los perfumes clasificados por aromas, el maquillaje perfectamente colocado en pequeños estantes, las sábanas perfectamente colocadas sobre la delicada cama. Todo parecía estar en orden. Pero había algo que me inquietaba.

-Alice, ¿por qué es necesario un arreglo? - me miró con unos ojos de "¿acaso no es obvio?" pero definitivamente yo no tenía la menor idea. Podría existir millones de razones, y excusas, por las cuales Alice insistiría en maquillarme.

-Porque tendrás una cita- dijo con una agradable sonrisa cargada de picardía y ansiedad.

-¿Qué es eso?- la cara se le desarmó. ¿Que quería? Yo no conocía nada de modernidades. Mi mamá insistía en que saliera con jóvenes y creo que a eso se le llamaba "cita" pero en sí, no conocía el término. Al ver la expresión de "no estarás hablando en serio" de la pequeña princesita supuse que tal vez el concepto que yo tenía no era tan erróneo, así que modifiqué mi pregunta. -¿Con quién?- claro, por una más tonta.

-Con m hermano tontita, sí ese que es tu prometido. Arreglé todo para que salieran un rato a caminar.-

-Alice, exactamente ¿a dónde nos mandarás?- lo último que vi antes de hundirme el la glamorosidad y estilo de Alice fue una sonrisa suya. Una sonrisa maléfica y demasiado perversa como para no dormir en lo que resta de mi vida.

Lo siguiente de lo que estuve consciente fue cuando salí al frente del castillo y había una carroza esperando. Frente a ella estaba Edward, tan hermoso como siempre. Esperen, ¿hermoso? ¿Yo dije eso?

Me acerqué a él y tendió su mano para ayudarme a subir a lo que sería nuestro transporte. Subí y me aparté un poco para que se sentara a mi lado, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso se posó en el lugar del cochero.

-¿Pero qué haces? -dije con una risita saliendo de mi boca.

-Esta tarde yo seré su cochero madame. -dijo con la misma sonrisa torcida que tanto me gusta. -¿A dónde la llevo madame?

-Mmm...- hice gestos fingiendo que estaba pensando profundamente. -Que tal al super misterioso lugar al que Alice quiere que vayamos. Por cierto, ¿dónde es? -dije despreocupadamente. Tal vez no se de cuenta y me diga.

-Es una sorpresa, pero si no quieres ir allí puedo llevarte a donde gustes. aunque si lo prefieres podemos limitarnos a quedarnos aquí en el castillo. O si quieres...-

-Edward, basta. Esta bien, iremos a la maravillosa sorpresa.

**Qué les pareció??**

**Bueno, ya saben: si quieren capitulo pronto**

**REVIEWS! Gracias a todos los que me mandaron!**


End file.
